


Curiously, Cruelly

by notthatcrazyfangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Don't Judge Me, Free Verse, Gen, I need a hug, I'm Sorry, Judgment, No blame, Oneshot, Poetry, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthatcrazyfangirl/pseuds/notthatcrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry's not my usual style, but this just rushed out of me...<br/>Anyway, an innocent question starts a downward spiral.<br/>"Why do you keep asking for a hug (that you know you'll never get)?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiously, Cruelly

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance, AllyWayUrie.  
> Also, don't take me too seriously. I AM A PROUD HUGGER!!!  
> That being said, be serious when reading the story. :)

Because in the morning  
My heart isn't mourning  
And so went my day  
Until everything changed.

Twas after that class  
I never liked anyway  
A friend and her sister  
Were talking to me.

Oh what fun, until  
The sister leaves and  
A moment later I am  
Called over by one of her  
Friends and he asks one thing only, but

Before I say what it is I must reveal to you  
That at this point, there was a joke between me and the  
Sister over a hug, which I paid no mind to because Twas a joke  
I'd not want to hug an unwilling person, because I was, a long time ago...

The question posed to me?  
It went like this:  
"Why do you keep asking (the sister) for a hug (you'll never get)?"  
But I heard this, which rattled me so strongly I couldn't speak  
(And I'm a blabbermouth, believe me):  
"What  
Is  
Wrong  
With  
You  
That you  
Hug people  
So damn much?  
Why are  
You  
So  
Emotionally  
Starved?"

I wasn't previously aware  
That I was the accused in  
A court of my peers, but Twas  
Fitting, that the beloved  
of a beloved would do this

After all, she did nothing  
wrong, because she couldn't.  
Telling a friend something is  
Not wrong, so I must be  
The insane, the guilty.

I held my head up high for  
The rest of the day while  
The hole in my heart festered  
I tried to fill it up with prayer,  
Food, hugs, and nothing worked.

I did NOT want a hug from the girl before.  
I want it even less now, in fact, I don't really need a hug.  
I would not look at her, would not talk to her.  
I resolved that it'd be this way for a long damn time.

And as I turn to leave the school, the friend caught up to me  
At the worst possible time, on the worst possible day  
And she could see though the lights, a fog shroud  
She knew.  
She  
Knew!  
S  
H  
E

K  
N  
E  
W  
And I could feel the judgement  
Beating down on me like the sunlight  
Even as she held me when I cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, now everyone knows how f***ed up my mind is. :)  
> But seriously, I posted this because I just needed for that idea to be safe somewhere for my other story. And - just being honest - I DON'T WANT A HUG FROM HER. If you think that, you are missing the point of the poem. I'm just an oversensitive, dramatique teen :|  
> Bye, notthatcrazyfangirl


End file.
